


Leave It To Zelos

by inabsurd



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Casinos, Crack Fic, Drinking, Gambling, Multi, Zelos and Lloyd are irresponsible and should never be trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabsurd/pseuds/inabsurd
Summary: Zelos just wants to win some money and Colette just wants to go home. Looks like neither of them will be getting what they want anytime soon.





	Leave It To Zelos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/gifts).



> I wrote this in comic sans and I think that should help define any expectations for this fic you may have
> 
> Thanks Taylor for convincing me to post this, it's worth the trade for your Berseria fic <333

“Go, Zelos!” cheers Lloyd, patting the redhead on the shoulder. “This time you’ve got this!”

If Collete’s being honest, she doesn’t have any hope whatsoever of Zelos actually winning--especially considering the losing streak he’s been having. He had somehow gotten a pay raise at work and Zelos’ idea of celebrating the extra money is to gamble it all away.

She had thought at first that a few rounds might be fun just to see how they could do but any enjoyment from the activity was quickly lost when Zelos decided that, since he was losing so spectacularly, the solution was to put in more money. Money that he lost very quickly.

Zelos has had quite a bit to drink tonight but Colette has learned over the years that he can hold his liquor fairly well. Lloyd, on the other hand, should have stopped four drinks ago. He sways standing up and encourages Zelos at every turn. Lloyd is optimistic to a fault, but she thought even  _ he  _ had his limits. Apparently not. Or, at least not with alcohol impeding his already questionable judgment.

The slot machine spins once more and Colette watches in despair as Zelos loses double their rent money in  _ one spin _ .

“Zelos, I think it’s time to go home.” Her tone is soft but internally she is panicking.

“No way,” he says. “Not a chance, not until I win back what we lost!”

“What  _ you _ lost,” Colette reminds him, in the most patient tone she can manage. “Zelos, at the rate you’re going we’ll be living in Lloyd’s car, forget getting a bigger place!”

Zelos leans over towards her and kisses her nose. The action is no doubt meant to be endearing but with the stench of alcohol on his breath, it only serves to agitate the blonde.

“Don’t worry, Angel,” Zelos slurs. “I’ll take care of it so don’t worry your pretty head about it, m’kay?” He gives her a lopsided grin before turning back to the slot machine.

Colette sighs in defeat and looks longingly towards the bar. She’s not much for drinking, but at least if she weren’t the designated driver then she wouldn’t be so stressed while Zelos spun all their savings away.

“Don’t worry, Colette.” Lloyd slings an arm around her shoulder. “As soon as Zelos starts winning we’ll go home.”

“What if he doesn’t start winning, Lloyd?”

Lloyd’s face scrunches up in a way that Colette recognizes as his thinking face. Then a smile breaks across his face and he tells her, “He will,” as if blind faith is any reassurance.

Colette sighs. “I’m going to the bathroom,” she tells him as she ducks out of his grasp.

On her way to the toilets, Colette spots one of the casino security guards. Her black hair is tied back but it sticks up in several directions. Curious, and perhaps a little hopeful, Colette approaches.

“Hello, uh,” she checks the guard’s name tag, “Sheena. I was hoping you could help me remove a couple gamblers from the casino?”

The guard looks at her in interest. “Are they causing you trouble, Miss?” she asks.

“Well, not exactly,” Colette says sheepishly. “I came with them, but my boyfriends are about to lose all of our savings and only one of us has a halfway decent job,” she explains. “Can you please help me get them out?”

Sheena looks Colette up and down briefly before finally nodding. “It’s always the men that cause the trouble,” she mutters as she follows Colette’s lead.

Colette is saved from having to try to come up with a response to that by a yell of despair coming from where she left Zelos and Lloyd.

Lloyd, who is on the ground and complaining, while Zelos remains comfortably seated in his seat as he increases his bets even further.

“Alright, boys, fun’s over,” announces Sheena. She moves from behind Colette to take over and grabs Zelos harshly by the arm.

“Hey, be careful!” Zelos whines. “Flawless skin is hard to maintain when you have two lovers.”

Colette blushes but busies herself by helping Lloyd back to his feet. Once she has him draped over her shoulders, she says, “It’s time to go. Officer Sheena is going to help us out.”

Zelos turns to Colette, eyes wide in what can only be betrayal. “But I was just about to win! I was gonna get  _ so  _ much money!”

“That’s okay, Zelos,” she says placatingly. “We can come back another time but you’re not doing very good tonight,”

Zelos actually pouts then and turns to the security guard holding him. “Lemme keep playing and I’ll buy you something cute with my winnings,” he bribes.

Sheena scoffs. “As if I would want anything your filthy paws of touched.”

Zelos doesn’t even flinch. “You better take me up on the offer because no one else is gonna want to buy something for a witch like you,”

Colette and Lloyd gasp.

Sheena doesn’t hesitate and the next thing Colette knows, Zelos is flat on his back and holding a bloody nose which as already gotten onto his expensive shirt.

“How dare you!” Zelos launches himself off of the ground and back towards Sheena.

He doesn’t even land a hit, drunk as he is, before Sheena has twisted his arm behind his back in an undoubtedly painful hold.

“How do you like that, bitch?” Sheena says spitefully.

She begins hauling the man to his feet when he swings his leg back and kicks her hard.

Then the fight begins anew.

“Leave it to Zelos.” Colette shakes her head and resigns herself to the hospitable bill they will undoubtedly be paying for tonight.

So much for a bigger apartment.


End file.
